Fairy Tail Visits Jusenkyo
by Mew Sakura the Cyniclon
Summary: Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, and Happy take another job request to a place called Jusenkyo China. What happens when they each fall into a spring there? More chaos happens of course! Will they be able to find a way to change back? Well, I'll just let you find out.


**Fairy Tail Visits Jusenkyo**

**Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza and Happy take another job request to a place called Jusenkyo in China to investigate the cursed springs and find out why they're cursed. What happens when one (or all) of them falls into a cursed spring? How will Fairy Tail's strongest team deal with having a curse? Well, I'll just let you find out. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or Fairy Tail. Ranma belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, and I don't know the author of Fairy Tail, but I still don't own it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 A Fairy Tail Trip to Jusenkyo**

Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza and Happy finally make it to their destination at Jusenkyo China for another job request and were surprised that it did indeed have so many springs. Too many to count, to be exact.

"Wow, I didn't think it would have _this_ many springs," Natsu pointed out.

"Aye!" Happy agreed. "I can't even count all of them without losing count."

"You've been _counting_ them?" a surprised Lucy asked. "So how many springs _are_ there?"

"I eventually lost count when I got to a hundred," Happy replied.

Before anyone could reply to that, they were suddenly greeted by a strange-looking man walking over to them.

"Welcome strange travelers," the Jusenkyo Guide said. "This place Jusenkyo, home of Cursed Spring. There very many cursed spring here, more than a hundred, and each one have own very tragic legend."

"More than a hundred, and with their own tragic legend?!" Lucy asked, freaking out. "Wow, that's a lot."

"Sounds cool!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"Sounds creepy if you ask me," Lucy muttered. "Hey, now what are you doing, Natsu?!" she suddenly asked, as Natsu jumped onto one of the poles that was sticking up out of one of the springs.

"What's it look like? I wanna see how long I can balance up here without falling in!" Natsu called down to her. "You should try it!"

"And risk falling into a spring? I don't think so!" Lucy called back.

"That not very good idea to do that," the Jusenkyo Guide warned. "Very bad if you fall in spring."

"I'd listen if I were you," Erza added, before going off to investigate the springs.

Too late. There was suddenly a loud splash as both Natsu and Gray suddenly fell into one of the springs.

"Aiyaaaa! Not Cursed Spring of Drowned Cat again!" the Jusenkyo Guide exclaimed, as Natsu had fallen into the Drowned Cat Spring.

"Wait, what do you mean _'again'_?" Lucy asked.

"One other person already fall in that spring too," the Jusenkyo Guide explained. "Spring of Drowned Cat: Maonichuan is tragic story of cat who drown there 1,800 year ago, and now whoever fall in spring take body of cat." As he said that, Natsu suddenly appeared from out of the Drowned Cat Spring.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed when she saw him appear out of the spring, as she and Happy ran over to him.

"Nya?" Natsu meowed. He was now a pink cat with light purple tabby stripes, along with the white scarf he always wears around his neck.

"Aye, there's Natsu," Happy said. "But what one did Gray fall into?"

"Other boy just fall in Spring of Drowned Akane: Akanenichuan," the Jusenkyo Guide replied.

"Ok... so who, or what is an Akane?" Gray asked as he appeared out of the spring he fell into.

Happy was trying his best not to laugh, but he eventually couldn't help it and fell over laughing anyway. "Well I sure don't know what an Akane is, but it's probably some kind of girl," he said in between laughing.

"Or what if Akane was the name of the girl who drowned there?" Lucy suddenly pointed out.

"Great, well this sucks," Gray muttered. "Don't tell me I have to spend the rest of my life like this when we get back to Fairy Tail."

"_Nyan, mya nyu nya!"_ Natsu said and hissed at Gray.

"And I'm not even sure I wanna know what _you_ just said, flame-brain," Gray told him.

"He said, 'Gee, why'd you have to knock me into one of the springs, Frosty?!'," Happy translated.

"Say what?! You were the one who knocked me in first, you stupid pyro!" Gray snapped at him.

"Wow Happy, I didn't know you could translate cat speech," Lucy commented.

"Aye!" Happy replied.

"_Mya nyun myu nya, myan!"_ Natsu said.

"That time he said-" Happy was suddenly cut off by a splash coming from another spring nearby.

"That didn't happen to be Erza just now, did it?" Lucy suddenly asked.

"Let's go find out," Gray said, as they ran off towards where the splash came from.

Sure enough, they soon noticed Erza climbing out of a spring she had somehow fallen into. "Ugh! That's the last time I do a close inspection of something!" she said.

"Erza!" she heard Gray, Lucy, and Happy call out as they ran up to her.

"That one Spring of Drowned Child: Tontsunichuan you fall in," the Jusenkyo Guide said.

"Aye, Erza almost kinda looks like a younger version of herself now," Happy commented.

"Yeah I guess she kinda does, since her red hair hasn't really changed," Gray said.

"_Nyan!"_ Natsu meowed.

"I think this time he's making fun of you for ending up with a girl curse, Gray," Happy translated.

"What the...? Shut up before I knock you into another spring, flame-brain!" Gray snapped at the oddly-colored tabby cat. Natsu just hissed at him in reply. "Anyway, isn't there a way to change back?" Gray asked.

"As far as I can know of, there no known possible cure for Jusenkyo curse," the Jusenkyo Guide replied. "Except for one possible way-"

"So you're saying Natsu, Gray, and Erza are stuck like this for the rest of their lives now?" Lucy asked, before the Jusenkyo Guide could finish what he had been saying.

"_NYA?! Mya nyu nya myu!"_ Natsu protested.

"That time he said 'WHAT?! But there's gotta be a way to change back!'" Happy translated. "Oh, and he also said Lucy has a caterpillar crawling up her arm," he added.

"Eeeeeeeek! Where?! Somebody get it off!" Lucy shrieked as she ran around while waving her arm in the air, trying to get the 'caterpillar' off. She suddenly wasn't paying attention as she accidently tripped and fell into a spring as she was running around.

"Nevermind, Natsu just said it was only a leaf on her arm that for some reason looked like a caterpillar," Happy said.

"Well that was stupid, Natsu. You obviously can't tell the difference between a leaf and a caterpillar, you moron!" Gray said. "So what spring did she fall in?" he then asked, as a small yellow bird came up out of the spring Lucy had fallen into.

"Does that answer your question, Gray?" Erza asked him.

"That one Spring of Drowned Yellow Parakeet," the Jusenkyo Guide said. "There tragic legend of yellow parakeet who drown there 1,600 year ago, and now whoever fall in spring take body of yellow parakeet."

Happy suddenly burst out laughing at her. "Lucy's been turned into a bird! Now that's hilarious!" Lucy was now glaring at the blue flying cat laughing at her.

"Well, I think that's enough Jusenkyo for one day now," Erza suddenly said. "I'd have to assume the reason behind these springs being cursed is just because of what drowned in each spring, and it affects anyone who falls into one."

"So basically you're saying the whole job request to come here was pointless then?" Gray said.

"Yeah pretty much," Erza replied. "Now we're gonna have to find some way to reverse our curses before heading back to the guild."

"At least I'm the only one who's still normal," Happy pointed out.

"Well let's hope it stays that way," Erza told him. "It's better if at least one of us is still normal while the rest of us try to find a way to change back."

"Well at least it's not as bad as the changeling spell when we all switched bodies with each other," Gray pointed out, earning a glare from Erza. "I-I mean I'm sorry brought that up."

"That's what I thought," Erza said. "Now back to figuring out how to change back. So are you sure there's no way to undo these curses?" she asked the Jusenkyo Guide.

"None that I can know of," the Jusenkyo Guide replied. "But maybe you go Japan, you find more who have been cursed by Jusenkyo."

"Wait a minute, so you're saying there's more people besides us who have been cursed here?" Gray asked. "Well at least it doesn't totally suck then."

"Gray, your clothes," Erza told him.

"Crap! Not again!" Gray exclaimed as he got his clothes back on.

"Honestly, can't you at least try to refrain from stripping until we find a way to change back?" Erza said.

"A-Aye, sir," Gray replied nervously to avoid Erza being scary again.

"Alright then, it's settled," Erza said. "We'll be taking the nearest train to Japan so we can find someone to help us find a way to change back."

Natsu immediately began to feel sick at the mention of the word train. _"Nya!"_ he exclaimed.

"Is there a problem with that, Natsu?" Erza said, turning towards the oddly colored tabby cat.

"_N-Nyan!"_ Natsu replied nervously.

"Good," Erza said.

"Jeez Natsu, cats can't get motion sickness," Gray taunted.

"_Nyan!"_ Natsu hissed at him.

"That time he said, 'Shut up, frozen popsicle!'," Happy translated again.

"That's it! You better not be trying to start a fight, flame-brain!" Gray snapped at the pink tabby cat.

"All of you shut up!" Erza demanded. "Natsu and Gray, now's not the time to be fighting when we should be finding a way to undo our curses. And yes Natsu, we _are_ taking a train." Natsu immediately went back to feeling sick after hearing the word train again.

"Natsu, we're not even on the train yet and you're already getting sick?" Happy asked him.

"_Nyan mya nyu __**(But just thinking about it is making me sick)**__,"_ Natsu replied.

"Just think of something else then," Happy said.

"_Nyaaaa... __**(Yeah, easier said than done)**__,"_ Natsu meowed.

Happy sighed. "Aye, Natsu," he said as they all left Jusenkyo, before the Jusenkyo Guide had a chance to tell them about hot water reversing the effect, and headed to the nearest train station to go to Japan to try and undo their curses.

* * *

***sighs happily* I think I did well on this (except I probably butchered the Jusenkyo Guide's voice), so R&R and tell me what you think. I had originally intended for this to be a one-shot, but I may continue if I get at least five reviews. So at least five reviews if you want Fairy Tail's strongest team to meet Ranma and everyone else from Ranma ½. Well anyways R&R, and ideas are helpful too if you want me to continue.**


End file.
